


I still need you

by Karamel2005



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Behavior, DC Comics References, F/M, Family, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Near Death Experiences, Reconciliation, Romance, Science Fiction, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Superheroes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamel2005/pseuds/Karamel2005
Summary: After dealing with the forces of Leviathan and Lex Luthor, things have returned to normal for Kara Danvers and the rest of her friends. However, things are once again thrown into the fray when Mon-El suddenly returns from the 31st century, being hunted by a mysterious foe that will do everything in her power to ruin the life of Mon-El and everyone he loves.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Mon-El, Alex Danvers & Querl Dox, Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El & Winn Schott Jr., Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Querl Dox & Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

After a long day at CatCo Kara returns home to her loft for the evening. As she entered her loft, she was caught by surprise by her friends. They were having a special game night and wanted to make it a surprise for Kara because she was having a rough day at work. First, in the morning she had to fight aliens, and then later at CatCo, she had to write two whole articles. To say it was just an exhausting day for her would be an understatement. 

**Kara's POV**

As I entered my loft, I initially thought I’d just relax before going to bed. However, I was shocked and surprised by all of my friends. They all arranged a surprise game night for me. Alex made it more fun by bringing alcohol and new games we have never played before. She made us switch usual teams. I was with Nia, J’onn was with William, Kelly was with Lena and Alex was with Brainy. First we played charades then monopoly. After that we ordered potstickers and pizza and played the rest of the games. They were all drunk and were saying things without even realising what they were saying. I was laughing listening to them. 

“I am a Luthor, I think I said enough just by saying that much." Lena said, slurring her words. 

“I love Kelly." Alex started all of the sudden taking all of us by surprise. 

"You do?" Kelly asked. She was half crying and half giggling after hearing her say those words for the first time. From what I just heard, I remember when I was finally able to say those 3 magical words to Mon-El for the first time… and unfortunately the last. 

"Well, If we are all confessing our feelings, I just want to be able to admit and say that, I like Kara very, very much." William said by interrupting the cute moment of the couple. 

"I think you all have had enough to drink. You all should head out because I don't want you to all pass out on my couch.” I said, cutting William by saying anything after that. They all got up from the living room area and couches, and began to head back to their places, except for Nia and J’onn. I started cleaning up while they offered to help me as they didn't feel any effects from the alcohol because they were aliens just like me. "You guys really don't have to help me with the cleaning, I can handle it myself. You two should go home and get some rest.” They didn't listen and still helped me in cleaning up. After it was all finished, we all sat back down on the couch and talked for a little bit more. 

“Kara, are you going to say anything about what William brought up before to you during the game?” Nia asked me curiously. She was probably having some serious interest in my relationship with William from the starting. 

“He was drunk, Nia. There's nothing to say about it. He probably won't even remember what he said tomorrow morning.” I shrugged and responded, making up an excuse. Because, to be entirely honest, I was having confused feelings about him. A part of me wants to start a relationship with him, but on the other hand, there’s a part of me that thinks it would be better if we merely remained friends.

“Kara, it’s not about whether he will remember or not, it’s about whether you do or don’t have feelings for him. It is simple as that because you can't just keep pushing him away like that. Tonight you got a good excuse with the drinking, however tomorrow you can’t just avoid him or leave him without an answer. Plus it doesn’t help you that we work with him everyday. You should probably sort out your feelings for him". 

Nia was right about all the things she just said and I nodded in agreement. 

“Well, I think we should head out now. It’s getting pretty late and I think we should all get a good night's sleep, I can tell you are looking very exhausted". J’onn said getting up from the couch and Nia doing the same. They hugged me and left out the door. 

Meanwhile, I just remained sitting on the couch, thinking about what Nia said and sorting out my feelings with William. Wanting to relax and try to not dread it too much, I just put on a movie as I didn’t feel like going to sleep just yet. Halfway through the movie, I started to doze off. I wasn’t quite sure what time exactly I started to fall asleep. However, I suddenly jolted awake after hearing someone knocking loudly on my door. I slightly looked at the clock to at least inform me what time it relatively was. Making me wonder who could possibly be here at this hour. The knocks continued as I then announced, “Coming, just wait a sec". I moved my blanket and got up, running towards the door. As I opened the door, what I saw was a horrible sight for me. My mind filled with dread and a million questions. I never thought I would see him again. If I did not probably like this.

"Mon-El?!"


	2. CHAPTER - 2

After having fallen asleep on my couch that night, I was suddenly awoken by the sound of hearing someone loudly knocking on my door. “Coming, just give me a sec". I removed my blanket and up, running towards the door. And as the door was opened, I saw a horrible sight for me. My face immediately filled with dread, shock and horror. But… it couldn't be... I never thought I would see him again. And even if I did, I prayed to Rao it would never be like this. 

"Mon-El?!"

**KARA'S POV**

As I opened the door to my loft, whoever it was suddenly fell in front of me onto the floor; their body barely moving. I quickly went to their side as I dropped down to my knees, I rolled the body over into their back to see who it was. The sight shocked me, sending a shiver down my body as I let out a shaky breath. It was Mon-el. He was hurt, unconscious with his eyes shut, and I could visibly see blood coming from his stomach area. To see how bad the injury was, I lifted up his shirt and saw some stab wounds on his stomach. He was still alive, but just barely as I picked him up and placed his head onto my lap.

"Mon-el, come on wake up! Please, open your eyes! Hey, don't dare to leave me again." I shouted as I slightly shook him and tried to make him listen to me. However he didn't stir or wake up. With the blood loss, he wasn't going to last long; I needed to hurry and do something. 

And so, I lifted him up in my arms and flew him to the tower as the DEO was now destroyed. Thankfully, we had some medical equipment there for these types of emergencies. It wouldn't be the same as taking him to a hospital but it would be enough. I knew taking him there, my friends would help me save him. I flew as fast as I could, constantly listening and keeping track of his heartbeat to make sure he was still alive. As we arrived at the tower, I placed him on one of the empty beds and called J'onn over.

"J'onn, I need your help! I don't know what happened but Mon-El is badly injured. He's still breathing, barely and he's losing a lot of blood." J'onn quickly rushed towards the bed and saw Mon-El and his condition for himself.

"Kara, I can try any first aid I can but it may not do much good. If we're gonna save him, we'll need Lena and Alex's medical expertise." I nodded in agreement and told him to go get Lena, while I took off and went to get Alex from her apartment.

**Alex's POV**

After Kelly and I reached my apartment, we quickly changed into our PJ's. We were barely able to stand straight as we were dancing side to side. However, before either of us knew it, we suddenly fell on the bed on top of each other.

"Well, you never told me that you love me after I told you how I feel". I said to start a conversation. But before I could get an answer, she just started kissing me.

"Does that answer your question?" Kelly responded and asked in between kisses. The kisses started to get aggressive and now we were making out. I quickly rolled her over and then I was the one laying on top. She then started to take off my shirt and I did the same. The night was magical for the both of us and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**KARA'S POV**

I reached Alex's apartment balcony and entered through the door. As I tried to sneak in quietly, I saw Alex and Kelly wrapped in sheets and we're peacefully sleeping. Moving around the room, I Alex's side of her bed and tried to slightly shake her and wake her up. 

She definitely woke up but the thing she did was unforgettable. She kissed me. "Good morning sunshine". 

I quickly pushed her back. "Alex, wake up! I'm not your sunshine, I'm your sister! This is not the time for joking around drunk so please wake up!" I shaked her again to get her to listen to me.

Then she finally became more aware of things as she then asked, "Hey, what happened? And what are you doing in my apartment? You should have called. Respect my privacy." She said covering herself in her covers. 

I laughed at her reaction and her comment. Then adding in, "Respect your privacy like you respect mine. Remember the time when Mon-el and I were making out and you just busted into my apartment and interrupted us?" 

We both shared a look and then Kelly interrupted us by laughing. "You two fight like 5 year girls trying to decide who gets the last piece of candy." And with that, all three of us started laughing. 

However the moment of cheer and bliss didn't last long, as I immediately remembered the actual reason why I was there in the first place and started panicking. 

"Well now both of you need to stop laughing. Alex, I need you to go to the tower with me, please."

Alex and Kelly both looked at each other slightly confused and nodded. Alex then quickly got dressed before I took her by my arm and flew us back to the tower. 

"I never get bored of that, you should always fly me here." Alex reacted like a little kid. 

"Alex, now is not the time for your jokes. Earlier, Mon-El came to my loft and as he got there, he was severely wounded. He was bleeding from stab sounds and immediately passed out as he got through the door."

J'onn and Lena were already in the room working on Mon-El when Alex and I entered. Lena was in the middle of a surgery and Alex joined her. They both started working on stitching the wounds close and stopping the blood loss. 

In order to let them focus on the task at hand, J'onn and I left the room and waited outside. "Is he gonna be alright?" I wondered and asked. Before I even realized it, I was panicking and was pacing back and forth. J'onn then came over to me as he placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring look. As I looked back at him, I just hugged him tightly, and started crying in his chest. Unable to hold back the tears that had flooded my eyes from the pain of my aching heart. 

"No matter what happens to him, he will always come back to you." J'onn tried to reassure me, while rubbing my back and trying to calm me down. 


	3. Chapter - 3

**ALEX'S POV**

After a good couple of hours, Lena and I were making sure that Mon-el's life was out of danger. We were doing all that we could, but he had already lost too much blood, and we were losing him. After taking off my medical gear, my hands slightly shaking from all the stress and what was happening, I left the door to the medical room and made my way towards the others who were waiting anxiously in the main area. 

I could tell they were hoping for good news, but sadly, I had to regrettably tell them the truth as I hesitated before I spoke. “Mon-El's lost too much blood. The only way we could save him is if we had Daxamite blood and give him a transfusion.” Each word came out suffocated as it felt like I was struggling to breathe, not wanting to believe myself what I was saying.

“But that's impossible. There's no other Daxamite alive on Earth who could potentially help him.” Kara replied worryingly, tears filling her eyes not wanting to believe it.

She was right, there were no other Daxamites around, and human blood wouldn’t work. But there had to be something we could do that could help. And then, a thought occurred to me. “But, you could give him blood. Daxamites and Kryptonians have similar physiology. So, if we were to give him some of your blood, this will surely help him, Kara.”

“And you’re sure this won’t hurt him?” Kara asked, looking at me. To be honest, I wasn’t 100 percent sure, but this was the best shot we had to save Mon-El, so I guess a good enough guess would have to do. And so, I nodded at her.

After a nodding approval from J’onn, Kara and I left as she followed me back inside the medical room where Lena was already ready with a syringe and a blood bag. 

“How did you know that I was going to come in here to give my blood.” Kara couldn’t help but wonder and ask. 

“I had a good hunch because, knowing you and him, you would do anything to help him and if this would even have a remote chance in saving his life, you would come running in ready to try, without a second of hesitation or doubt.”

Kara and Lena shared a warm smile and got to work. I left the room once again and as I was outside, I suggested to J’onn to call Brainy and Nia for any other problems. Before long, the surgery and blood transfusion was now completely done. Mon-El was still unconscious in the medical room laying on the bed under the sun lamps, but thankfully he was stabilized. We were all sitting around his bed as Kara began to explain how exactly she found him.

**KARA'S POV**

After the blood transfusion, everything seemed to be calmer than before. Mon-El was alive and hopefully with my blood in his system, he should be able to fully recover and wake up soon. However I was admittedly still shaken up what happened. The clear image of seeing Mon-El’s bloody and dying image in my mind. It hurt just to think about it, however, I don’t know how I’d ever be able to forget it. This isn’t the first instance something like this had happened either.

Mon-El and I had been through so much, and we each had to lose each other more times than either of us would want to remember. I couldn’t go through that again, I don’t know how I’d live through it. 

After the blood transfusion, the others gathered into the medical room around Mon-El, wanting me to explain exactly what had happened and how I had found Mon-El the way I did. “I was sleeping on the couch in my loft, when I suddenly woke up to the sound of somebody knocking at my door. I had no idea who it was at that moment but nonetheless, I quickly got up and opened the door, just when I unlocked the door he fell on the ground slowly breathing. I took him in my arms and flew him here.”

As soon as I finished telling the recollection of what happened, I could feel the tears that were streaming down my face. The others didn’t say anything but as I looked at each of their faces, or at least the best I could see as I couldn’t stop myself from crying, I could tell how they felt hearing it and what they would want to say. 

Alas, they all came one by one and gave me a hug before leaving the room and saying their goodbyes. It had been a long day, I couldn’t blame them for wanting to go home and rest. However I couldn’t just leave, not wanting Mon-El to be alone. I decided to stay here with him for the night and make sure he was okay. Walking around the room, I took a chair and placed it near his bed and sat down next to him, taking his hand and holding it in mine. 

“You were always there for him when something bad happened, yet when you thought you could finally have it all again, you just let him go again. And because you did, look at what happened. Why weren’t you there for him? Why didn’t you help protect him?” I thought quietly to myself. I couldn’t shake the guilt that was eating me up insane looking at his resting face. And why shouldn’t I feel guilty about what happened to him. If I was there with him, I could have prevented all of this. I could have protected him. Stroking his bearded cheek with my other hand, I quietly whispered to him, “We always made our ways back to each other. Promise me you'll come back to me. I’ll never let you leave me again.” I didn’t know how much time was passing by, but at that moment, it didn’t matter and I didn’t care. I just stayed like that, sitting there by his bed, holding his hand, feeling his cheek, and remembering the time he was infected by Medusa virus. That day we had our first kiss. If I could go back in time, I would live in that moment for the rest of my life. I only wanted to taste his soft lips once again and never let go of him again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading my story so far. I love you so much.


	4. Chapter - 4

**NIA'S POV**

As I went by the tower the next morning, everything seemed quiet since yesterday. I decided as I had some time to kill to walk around a bit, and as I opened the door to the medical room, I saw Kara sleeping in a chair by the Mon-El guy’s bed, holding his hand. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, without worrying about anything. I wasn’t quite sure what was the deal between those two, however I didn’t get much time to think about it as I saw Brainy and J’onn coming through the elevator into the main room. The curiosity and questions were getting to me, I wanted to know who the guy was and why Kara was so close with him. And so, I walked over to them and asked almost immediately, “Hey Brainy, who exactly is this Mon-El and what’s the deal between him and Kara? Who is he to her?”

Their faces suddenly dropped, contemplating on how exactly either of them would answer. However, before Brainy could get the chance to speak, Kara came out into the main area, interrupting the two as she responded, “He’s a close friend of mine.”

“He’s a friend of yours of whom I’ve never met or seen before.” I added, now being relatively more confused. Kara was trying to pass things off as if it wasn’t a big deal, but I could tell something was definitely off and there was a lot more to it she didn’t want to admit. Though generally speaking, she was always a terrible liar. “Come on, just tell me the truth. I doubt he’s just a close friend and you’re crinkling.” I chuckled at the last part. 

She could tell that by not speaking, she’d only be delaying the inevitable. And so, she just took a deep breath and started explaining the full story. “Around 3 years ago, a Kryptonian pod crashed here on Earth. The one that was one in the pod, was Mon-El. After J’onn and I had found the pod, we rescued him and took him back to the DEO. Originally, I thought that he was a Kryptonian like me and got excited about it. However, that wasn’t the case, he came from the sister yet sworn enemy homeworld of Krypton, Daxam. And not only was he just any Daxamite, he was the former prince.” After saying all of that, she suddenly stopped. 

“That's it? He's a prince of Daxam and your home planet's enemy.” I wondered as to why she didn’t keep going. I then asked, “If that's all there is to it, then why are you so close to him and seem to really care about him?” I saw Kara sniffing after hearing what I said in response. 

“That's not it, okay? He was the one and only person I ever loved. I taught him to be a hero and that’s more than likely the reason he is in this condition. He was just fulfilling the promise he made.” Kara blurted it out and ran inside his room. I quickly realised my mistake and followed her inside.

**KARA'S POV**

As I entered the room, I immediately forgot all my worries just by seeing him lying on the bed, peacefully sleeping. While I didn’t turn around, I could hear that Nia had followed me inside the room and shut the door behind her. Then she took a seat and sat beside me. She placed a hand on my shoulder which made me sigh and turn around to face her with a small smile on my face. “What happened to him?” She asked. “It sounds to me that you two loved each other unconditionally.” 

She still wanted to know the rest of Mon-El and I’s story and I didn’t blame her. Nia deserved to know everything. “Well, it is true but I think that the universe didn't want us to be happy. His mother tried to force him to leave Earth and go back to Daxam with her to reunite their people, but he refused and chose to stay here with me.” I looked at him and placed my hand on his cheek and started caressing his beard again. I turned to look at Nia once more and continued. “His mother and I fought in a Daxam traditional duel for the fate of National City and the Earth, and I lost. But, before the battle, I asked Lena to prepare a device that would seed the Earth's atmosphere with lead. This would force all the Daxamites to leave Earth, and when the moment came and I had to pick between my love for Mon-El and the lives of countless citizens, I had to push the activation trigger. Thus all the Daxamites were suffocating from the lead poison and were forced to leave, forever; including Mon-el. I was devastated when he left, and I locked myself away. From the real world and from everyone I knew and loved. After seven months, he came back, with a wife. Her name was Imra Ardeen.” I was now crying as I placed my head on her shoulder and cried for a few more minutes. Then I started to continue the story but she stopped me. 

“You don't have to finish, I can tell that you two loved each other with all your heart. It was just the universe that was playing with your feelings.” Nia gave me a warm smile and gave a hug. We both got up and went outside. Brainy and J’onn looked worried when we came to the main area. 

“Supergirl. there is a bank robbery downtown". Brainy reported me. “Though if now is a bad time, I’m sure Nia and I could-”

“No, it’s fine. I got it.” I cut him off, putting back on a straight face. I didn’t realize how badly I needed to get out and do something. Mon-El was going to be fine and crying and reminiscing about the past was the last thing I needed right now. And thus, I flew without getting any further information. When I got there, they were already ready to leave with all the money. I landed in front of their car as it crashed and crumbled upon colliding with me. "Leaving without saying hello? I think your mother never taught you how to be nice.” I teased them. They then tried to get out of the car and make a break for it on foot. However I quickly sped over to them, getting in their way before I threw a punch at each of their faces, knocking them out. I took both of them to the police station and tied them to the pole in front of the station. I placed a note, 'A little gift from Supergirl', and left to get back the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading my story. And sorry for the late update. :(


	5. Chapter - 5

**_KARA'S POV_ **

It only took me a few minutes to fly back to the tower, and as I landed on the balcony, I noticed how everyone was gathered around the main area. My face immediately with dread and worry as I could swear I could feel my heart drop from my chest to my stomach. As I made my way over to everyone, I asked, “Hey guys, what’s going on? Did something happen?”

Hearing my voice enter the room, they all turned to face me. Alex being the first to step forward as she responded, “Yeah Kara, it’s Mon-El. He’s gonna wake up soon, we were just waiting on you.” The news immediately changed my mood to relief as I let out a sigh and smile before Alex. And after she hugged me back, we then made our way towards his room. 

We all sat around his bed waiting for him to wake up. My seat was the closest as his hand was held tight in mine. Everyone silent and anxiously waiting for Mon-El to wake. But then thankfully, I felt him shifting a little before he took a deep breath and his eyes shifted open a bit. The feeling of relief was shared amongst all of us as we let out a deep sigh. His eyes immediately looked at the roof of the room, not recognizing the building before he finally looked around and saw all of us. Looking back at me, he then slowly began sitting up, his body shaking before I stood up and helped him. I didn’t realize it till now but he was slightly different. His beard was slightly thicker but his hair had also grown a fair amount flowing from the back of his head down his neck with some curled tips at the top. But I could never in a million years forget his face and his stormy grey eyes. Before any of us realized it, we all started asking questions about what happened, who did this to him, and how he was feeling. 

“I’m pretty sure the first thing you should do when someone wakes up from a coma is say ‘hello’. THEN, ask a million questions.” He commented and joked, a grin that I couldn’t help but miss coming across his face. We all nodded and waited for him to speak first. “I really missed you guys.”

“Much better.” He added, before looking up at all of us and said, “Okay, so I suppose now you guys have a lot of questions. What do you want to know first?” As none of us knew where to start, he gestured for us to go on and ask away. 

As no one wanted to chime in, I decided to speak up first. “What happened to you?” I questioned, with a straight, serious tone and my arms crossed. 

Mon-El noticed my expression and from the way he looked down for a minute and the earlier smile he had was completely gone, a now sad and concerned look in his eyes, I had a feeling the story wasn’t going to be good. Looking at all of us, he began to explain, “Around 2 months ago, someone managed to find their way into Legion headquarters and I was kidnapped. They took me to this old warehouse, I didn’t know where it was but I was surely far away from the city. I was experimented on and my captures were able to figure out that I was a Daxamite. After that, they started inserting lead directly into my bloodstream for a month and a half. I tried to fight off its effects but eventually, it managed to cause a serious lead allergy.”

The entire time, we all listened silently to Mon-El’s story, many of us not wanting to believe it, especially that last part. “But, you were cured.” Alex mentioned. 

When Mon-El originally returned from the 31st century a few years back, he told Winn and I that he had been cured of his weakness to lead thanks to a serum and medication that had been developed by L-Corp in the 25th century. Now we're all confused as to how it was possible for someone to reverse the effects and give Mon-El back his lead allergy.

Mon-El noticed our confusion as he continued to explain, “Yeah, I know it's hard to believe but it's true. With the way they kept filling lead into my system, the cure was made completely ineffective and didn’t work anymore.”

The next words seemed hard for him to speak aloud as instead of looking at us, his eyes filing with dread and regret, thus instead of looking at us directly in the face, he turned his eyes to look at the ceiling. Mon-El taking a deep breath as he then added, “While they were doing their experiments, they told me that they had been tracking every single member of the legion as well as their families. They gave me an ultimatum.”

“What kind of ultimatum?” J’onn asked.

Mon-El didn’t say anything for a minute, it was clear that he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened, and I particularly noticed that he was shaking and was doing everything in his power not to. “Their ‘deal’ was that if I left the future and never came back… they wouldn’t hurt anyone else.”

With those words, I could feel my eyes widden and my heart break. I couldn’t believe what he was saying. How could he? “So you just accepted and ran?!” I questioned, but practically yelled with how my voice was. I didn’t want to believe it. The Mon-El I knew would never give up so easy, let alone do something so cowardice as to run without trying to find another way. 

“Kara I wasn’t left with much choice.” He pleaded.

“No, I don’t accept that. There is always another way!” I retorted. 

Alex and J’onn tried to calm me down and try to reason with me about what Mon-El told us. We didn’t know what happened, we weren’t there. But I wasn’t listening, and it didn’t matter. I was furious with him. I was the one who inspired him to be a hero, I never taught him to run from danger. I thought he was different before, but this was a whole new low. He wasn’t the man I knew. He was not the man who dedicated his life to being the

Through my own frustration and anger, I blurred out the conversation and questioned J’onn and Alex were giving Mon-El. While Kelly asked if I was okay, I just shook my head. I couldn’t do this right now, I couldn’t be there. So without warning, I just left the room and headed back towards my apartment.

**_MON-EL'S POV_ **

I told them everything. The full story about what had happened to me these past few months. Seeing Kara again, I had never been so glad. She looked different. Her hair was shorter, slightly older and her supergirl suit was different, mainly having pants than the red skirt she had worn before. But I could never forget her, she was still as stunning as ever, especially with the comet blue eyes that had one once stolen my heart. It was unbelievable how much I secretly hated having to leave Kara AGAIN, and return to the future. But I would hate myself even more if I stayed knowing the future, the legion needed my help.

I remember the last time Kara and I talked, before I woke up in ‘The Tower’ as J’onn calls it, like it was yesterday. I couldn’t keep myself together or be strong when I told her I had to go back. But she understood, of course she did. She said that she knew if I abandoned the legion, I wouldn’t be the man she knew I was. That I was the man she admired most. I wanted to be able to make her proud because of just how much she inspired me, and believed in the hero I wanted to be, a hero like her. 

Though I could feel my heart ache seeing the horrified to furious look on Kara’s face as I told her my story. How I had no choice but to leave the legion and return here on terms that weren’t my own. And as J’onn and Alex had some follow up questions for me, I tried my best to answer them but also couldn’t help but notice how Kara stormed out of the room and left.

“I knew Kara would be upset about what happened but she seemed a lot more mad than I had seen her before. Is everything okay? Did I miss something while I was gone?” I asked Alex, acknowledging her sister’s reaction as well as her quick and sudden departure. 

She merely shrugged and shook her head, telling me, “It's a long story. But, I wouldn’t worry about it. You should lay back down and try to get some rest. Your wounds will still take some time to heal” Usually, I would normally refuse just laying down here more than I probably had been already, the truth was I was still feeling sore and could feel the scars of my wounds myself. Instead, I just nodded in understanding and layed back down, trying to sleep as my head rested on the pillow behind me.

Everyone then left the room, except for J’onn. Instead, he took the chair beside my bed and sat down. I assumed he wanted to keep me company and make sure I was alright, especially if there were any sudden changes in my condition. “J’onn please be honest with me, what happened with Kara after I left again?”

He didn’t give me a straight answer as he merely replied, “If something was wrong, I assured you.” It was clear he didn’t want me to worry and tried to reassure me that everything was fine. To try not to dread it, relax, and focus on getting better. Ever since I woke up, I had no idea where we were. I had never been in this building before. Not that there was a shortage of skyscrapers and tall buildings in National City. I figured I was gonna just wake up in the medical bay of the DEO base, but this was some place new all together. 

“Hey, what happened to the DEO?” I couldn’t help myself but finally ask. 

J’onn then took a deep breath and answered, “It got destroyed in a fight.” I was shocked. The way I remembered the place, it had almost impenetrable defenses. How insane 

Continuing his explanation, J’onn said, “Being the future, I would assume you would be familiar with Rama Khan, the earthbender.”

“I’ve heard the name and saw his file once in the archives.” I confirmed. Though truthfully what I knew wasn’t much as a lot of Earth’s history had been lost in the future. But Rama Khan of Leviathan had been known from many planets throughout the galaxy, even back on Daxam years ago.

J’onn then clarified, “Well not long before you returned, he had to deal with him and some of his conspirators from Leviathan. He was the one that not only got ahold of the kryptonite stored there but also was able to take down the entire facility.”

Hearing that made the situation a lot clearer. “Is that way Kara was so on edge, being strange and distant and all?” I wondered. He could tell what I was thinking. 

“Let’s just say a lot more than that has happened since you and Winn left. But while neither Kara or Alex would admit it, the loss of the DEO had been hard on them. It was a big part of our lives and helped make them into the heroes we are today.” 

I had more questions but before I could say anything else, J’onn stood up and told me, “That’s enough for today. I should let you get some rest. The tower is right above my office, call me if you need anything.”

As he headed downstairs, I felt bad for making him think about the DEO. And as I heard a door shut, I laid my head back down and tried to relax, to try to get back to sleep. It had been a LONG day. And tomorrow, the first thing I needed to do is figure out a way to contact the Legion. Tell them what happened and that I was fine. They must be thinking that I’m dead by now. And with that, I felt my eyes shut and I drifted to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates


	6. Chapter - 6

**_KARA'S POV_ **

By the time I reached my apartment, I was still feeling furious at Mon-El. How could he do something so cowardly? To run back to the 21st century and leave the legion, HIS TEAM, behind. It was going against everything heroes like us were supposed to stand for. As a hero, it’s your duty to be willing to put ourselves in danger, whether to protect others and/or to stop the bad guys. That was one of the most important things I taught him to never forget while fighting for what’s right. As I took a look around, my apartment was a mess. With everything going on, I didn’t have much time to do much about it. With nothing else to prioritize myself with, I decided now would be a good time as any to get some cleaning done. Changing myself into more comfortable clothes and taking my time to clean and reorganize the place.

Once I was finished, I sat down on the couch, putting on a movie to watch and tried to take my mind off of the whole situation earlier. Around halfway through the movie, I felt my eyes growing heavy. Failing to realize what time it was. Turning off the TV, I took a blanket and decided just to take a nap and as I shut my eyes, I felt myself drifting myself to sleep on the couch.

Some time later, my eyes shot open as I awoke to the sound of sirens ringing in my ears. Within a second’s notice, I quickly changed into my Supergirl suit. Flying off from the balcony door and following the source of the noise, leading me to a building that was on fire. Using my x-ray vision, I checked the building for any civilians trapped inside before using my freeze breath to put out the fire as much of the fire as I could to help some of the people escape. It was bad enough where if I didn’t try to cool some of it down, the building would have been minutes from completely collapsing. As some of the fire depleted, some of the people were now able to escape, coughing the smoke out of their lungs as they made their way out into the street. Then, I rescued two puppies and a little girl who were stuck on the third floor. 

And then heading back inside, I checked the third floor, trying to check if there was anyone left inside. I could see the shadow of a lady crying in the corner of the room. I carefully approached her and patted on the shoulder to gain her attention. “Ma’am, it’s alright now. I’m here to help you.” I calmly announced as I approached her. But, something slightly felt off. Instead of facing me, she seemed to completely vanish.

“What the hell?” I wondered and questioned. 

I turned to the exit to leave the building, however all the sudden, my body suddenly grew heavy, my eyes unable to focus and my head spinning before my eyes and senses completely melted to black and my body completely went limp. And all I saw was darkness.

**_MON-EL'S POV_ **

I don’t know how long I was sleeping, however, I woke up with a throbbing pain in my stomach. I tried to sit up, but failed. The pain was excruciating and it was hard enough to stop myself from screaming. “Ahhhhhhhhhh!” I groaned. I carefully lifted up my shirt and saw my blood leaking and covering all of my bandages. Alex and J’onn must have heard me as they quickly rushed back into the room. “Guys, I can't handle this pain anymore! It is getting worse and worse every second!”

Alex carefully lifted up my shirt and tried to open my bandages to try to see what the issue was. “Shit.” She whispered. While Alex was trying to treat my wound, there was suddenly a beeping sound coming from outside.

“What, what is that?” I struggled to ask, trying my best to remain calm and breathe. 

Checking the computer, J’onn informed us, “There’s an emergency at a building near the center of town. Eye witnesses already saw Supergirl at the scene but there hasn’t been any word or response since. The only information being there was someone still trapped inside.” Alex and I looked at J'onn worriedly. This couldn’t be happening, there’s no way Kara was hurt… or worse. She had to be okay, she had to be. If I lost her now, I’d never be able to forgive myself. I’d never be able to make things up to her and would never have the chance to win her back.

“J’onn you have to go help her, I’ll stay here and look after Mon-El. I already called Lena, she’ll be here in 5 minutes.” Alex instructed while continuing to open up my bandages. J’onn simply nodded with a straight and serious face before flying off to the site.

J'ONN'S POV

Quickly getting to the scene of the emergency, I landed on the building’s top floor and as I entered the interior of the complex through the window, my first instinct was to look around for any sign of Kara. Everything seemed quite, unsettlingly so, until from the corner of my eyes, I saw a body lying on the floor. They were laying on their side with their back turned to me. Recognizing the blue bodysuit, red boots, and red cape and blonde hair, I quickly ran over to Kara. As I reached her, I got down on my knees and used one hand to turn her onto her back and used my other hand to have her head faced me. While unconscious, she didn’t seem to have any physical injuries. But it was better not to leave anything to chance. Without wasting another second, I took her in my arms and flew her back to the tower.

Landing on the balcony, I moved Kara back inside the medical room where Alex and Lena were working on Mon-El. I placed her on the bed next to his and then turned around to focus on Mon-El’s condition. “J’onn, what happened to her?” Alex asked me the moment I turned around to face her.

  
“She’s just unconscious Alex. She’ll be fine.” I informed her about Kara’s condition. “How’s Mon-El holding up?”

“His lead allergy is increasing. I don’t know how because we removed all lead substances from his blood stream. He’s stable for now, but he’ll die if we don’t find a way to completely clear his system.” Alex began to explain Mon-El’s condition before Lena cut in and added, “I think I could find a way to help him. I’ll just need a sample of his blood.” She seemed optimistic of her plan. Holding Mon-El’s arm, Alex collected the sample before handing it over. Lena then headed to her lab to test it and informed us she’d call as soon as she had an update. 

**_KARA'S POV_ **

As I opened my eyes, I could feel myself floating in space. I tried to look around but there was nothing here. Just blackness, darkness. I couldn’t move anything other than my eyes, it was like my body was bound and I no longer had any control over it. I was just floating endlessly, up and down in a cycle. However, that was until I saw a figure approach me. It was getting closer, step by step, their body and face was covered in a black cloak. She suddenly stopped in front of my face as she removed her mask, revealing her face. As I looked at her, she seemed familiar, like I had seen her before. But, I couldn’t remember where. 

She didn’t speak, only looking at me. The two of us being completely silent for what seemed like forever. I couldn’t shake the feeling of how familiar she looked. I then gained the courage and made a decision to speak. “Who are you?” That question was the best I could get to come out of my mouth. 

“Oh darling, it doesn’t matter who I am.” She responded. Her voice was so calm yet stern. Its tone sounded so loud even though it would normally not be much louder than a soft whisper. “What matters is why I am here in your head.

I was staring at her face, trying to read her expressions. “What do you mean by in my head?”

She then began laughing at me; I only looked at her in confusion. “For being a kryptonian you are really dumb. Just look at your face, poor little Kara.”

I was shocked at the mention of my real identity. “How do you know my name.” I asked her in an angry tone.

“Oh Kara, I know a lot of things about you, more than you could ever begin to imagine.” I had no idea what she was talking about.

“What do you mean by the things I don’t know.”

She took another step towards me and continued, “You Kara Zor-El don’t know what you are capable of. You are better than anyone in this universe. You don’t even know about the full extent of your powers, and even still, you insist on helping these inferior people and value their pitiful opinions. 

I was getting really tired of this; I tried to move. Trying to do anything to move even a single muscle and break free of… wherever we were. “They have a life, they have a right to be respected. You don’t get to decide how I should treat people!” I glared at her.

“Believe whatever you want. At the end of the day, it is only your way of disrespecting yourself. I am just here to warn you about something. 

All of a sudden, I was beginning to panic and was worried about what she was about to say. “What do you want? Whatever kind of threats you’ll hurl at me, they won’t work.”

“Be patient, Kara. All will reveal itself soon enough. And you won’t know what hit you.” After those last words, she disappeared. Leaving me alone again in the darkness. However, I then saw a light coming from above. And as my opened eyes again, I gasped for air and sat up. Looking around, I realized I was back back at the tower and quickly calmed down.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Leave comments down so I could get to know what are your thoughts about the story :)


End file.
